


cock like a pringles can

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Size Kink, Giants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: Sehun had his reasons for flirting with the tallest people in the room when he went to clubs. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he looked cute standing next to them.





	cock like a pringles can

**Author's Note:**

> written for exomonsterfest 2019
> 
> revealed on 29/11/2019
> 
> i am ready to defend myself.

“I want to get dicked down tonight.”

Sehun sighed, swinging his legs up in the air. 

Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow. 

“Where did _ that _ come from?” he asked, chuckling at Sehun’s dreamy expression.

“Nowhere. I just want dick. All of it.” Sehun stared at the wall, dreaming of a large cock railing him from behind. He’d have an embarrassing boner when he got up, but he refused to give a fuck about it.

“Today’s your lucky day,” Jongdae singsonged, plopping his ass beside Sehun. “Myeonnie and I here were planning to go clubbing tonight.”

“We were?” Junmyeon asked, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

“Yes. Now shut up.”

Junmyeon shrugged, flipping a page. Sehun aspired to reach the level of _ no fucks given _ that Junmyeon was on. The man had no interest for anything. Sehun did not have one either. Except for dick.

He glanced towards the drawer he kept his toys in. If not for the clubbing, he’d fish them out and go play in the bathtub. Toys with suction cups were the best invention since the wheel. And just sex toys, in general.

“You coming?” Jongdae asked.

Sehun tilted his head to the side, glancing at the clock. 

“Let me get ready,” he said, pushing himself up from the bed, heading towards their shared closet. The half-chub in his sweats made it hard to walk.

Jongdae hooted.

“Get your hoe on!”

“Shut up,” Sehun groaned, skipping inside the closet. 

He yanked open a dresser drawer, sticking his hand in, rummaging for some prettier underwear. And of course, he did not forget his plug. Oh Sehun clubbing was synonymous to him getting fucked.

Skippingoff to the bathroom, Sehun tossed the underwear and the plug on the counter, stepping inside the shower. He turned the temperature knob to almost scalding hot the first thing, waiting for the water to turn warm. 

When Sehun deemed the water to be hot enough, he stepped under the shower head, water streaming down on him, picking out a fancy looking bottle of soap that obviously did not belong to him.

He kept his hair out of the water, lathering up the sweet-smelling soap on his chest.

It was probably Junmyeon’s, but that was not important.

_ “Sehun.” _ Jongdae knocked on the door. _ “How long will you take? _

“Uh? Five minutes?” Sehun answered, glancing at the plug on the counter, rinsing off the lather.

_ “Alright. Be quick. Junmyeon’s pissy.” _

Pushing the curtain aside, Sehun snatched the plug from the counter before he could be interrupted any more. 

He turned the water down a bit, rummaging for the bottle of lube he kept hidden amidst his shampoo bottles. 

Starting with two lubed fingers, Sehun stretched himself open, trying to be as fast and efficient as possible.

Not bothering with a third, Sehun pressed the plug in, slowly but surely twisting and pumping it to get it sliding in easy.

Sehun worked the fat plug in, trying to stifle his moans. He’d have an uncomfortable semi-chub for the majority of the ride there, but it was worth it. The plug meant he could still walk home, if needed.

The guys he went for needed some extra help in the foreplay department. Not that they were all bad at it, Sehun just had … a peculiar preference.

Pressing it in fully, Sehun whimpered, collapsing against the wall, leaning against his arm. He did a shuffle, trying to get the plug to settle before stepping out, snatching his towel and drying himself off.

Sehun was pretty sure he hit a personal record for dressing up and touching up his makeup.

Junmyeon would be proud. But he would also yell at him for using his boujee ass bodywash.

Sehun dropped his eyeliner in the sink, heading out of the bathroom, prepped and ready for new adventures.

“I’m ready.”

Junmyeon leaned against the hall wall, already dressed and ready to head out the door, phone in hand. He gave Sehun a once-over, taking in the jeans and the loose dress shirt with the top buttons open.

“You look like a hoe.”

“That’s the point, Myeonnie.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. “Dae? Are you ready?”

“Mmhm,” Jongdae hummed, trudging towards them with his hands in his pockets. Tiny pockets. He had shoved his plump ass in jeans tight enough to cut off circulation. Sehun wasn’t any better in that department.

“Lookin’ snazzy,” Sehun teased, smirking at Jongdae.

“Cut it off. Like. Right now. Go bother Junmyeon. I can’t deal with your bratty ass.”

Sehun wanted to say a snappy comeback, but agreed on the fact Junmyeon should be bothered. They needed a driver, anyways.

“Will Myeonnie drive?” Sehun leered, draping himself over Junmyeon’s back. 

Tensing his entire body, Junmyeon froze in place, trapped by Sehun clinging onto his shoulders, head tucked in his neck.

Jongdae hid a cackle, taking a few steps closer.

“Please, Myeonnie?” Jongdae joined in, hugging him from the front. 

Trying to push Jongdae and Sehun away, Junmyeon grumbled something under his breath, cursing them both. When neither of them let go, Junmyeon sighed in defeat. “Guess I will, then…”

Sehun and Jongdae shared a conspiratory look with an eyebrow wiggle, slipping on their shoes.

—

Junmyeon parked the car, turning off the engine. “Sehun? Can you see if the line is really long?”

“Mm maybe. Do we have VIP here?” Sehun asked, craning his neck to see past the corner of the building, trying to see if there were people. “Max twenty people. They seem to be taking them in now.”

“No VIP no. But let’s just go.”

Sehun shrugged. The odds of his dream dick _ not _ being in the VIP were small, but he’d get himself in somehow. Even if it required blowing the bouncer.

Jongdae was the first out of the car, Junmyeon following close behind.

Getting out also, Sehun slammed the door shut, hands shoved in his pockets as he sauntered over towards the line. In just a few moments, it had shrunk in size considerably. They might not even have to wait for long.

“Myeonnie, I think we should get VIP access here too,” Jongdae said, rubbing himself against Junmyeon in the way he did when he wanted something.

“Jongdae. We don’t need VIP entry here.”

“But I want to. Sehun gets in by being cute. I don’t.”

Sehun glanced at the couple, wanting to gag at the way Junmyeon melted, his eyes glossed over. 

“But you are cuter than Sehun.”

“Hey!” Sehun interrupted, stopping in his tracks. “Jongdae? Cute?”

Jongdae fluttered his lashes, latching onto Junmyeon’s arm. Junmyeon tilted his head to the side, smiling sweetly.

“Fuck you,” Sehun scoffed, stopping by the end of the line, tempted to skip it. It’d get him nasty glances but again, he’d blow the bouncer.

“Jongdae. Remind me that the bouncer is hot too,” Sehun said, nudging at Jongdae’s sleeve.

“Huh?”

Sehun nudged Jongdae, gesturing towards the bouncer with massive shoulders and a scary face standing in front of the line, letting people inside in steady intervals.

“Not bad,” Jongdae shrugged, turning back to Junmyeon. Sehun rolled his eyes. The duo was absolutely, disgustingly in love and Sehun hated living with them. Such idiocy, such dumbfuckery.

The bouncer and him made eye contact. Sehun tilted his head, smiling sweetly, just _ waiting _ for the man to beckon him forward.

Sehun didn’t have to wait for long. The second the bouncer got the sign to stop the flow from inside the bar, he gestured at Sehun to come forward.

Sehun grinned in victory and skipped the line, dragging the lovey-dovey couple behind him, stopping right in front of the bouncer.

“ID, please.”

Sehun dug up his driver’s license. “Thanks for this,” he hummed, handing the card over.

“Thank you. Have fun, cutie.”

“Thanks,” Sehun said and winked, slipping inside.

Bypassing the cloakroom, Sehun entered the club, taking in the scenery. It was one he didn’t frequent, so some of the decor was different from last time. 

VIP looked enticing, leather armchairs and sofas placed around the raised platform, a private bar tucked in the corner. He’d try to get in there, after a drink from the bar.

“Oh my fuck,” Sehun gasped, eyes locking on a gorgeous specimen, dwarfing one of said armchairs. 

A literal giant. The club had a literal giant. In VIP.

Sehun gaped at the man, already heading for the staircase, but Jongdae’s steel grip on his arm yanked him back.

“Sehun, no.” Patiently, Jongdae tried guiding Sehun towards the bar, whilst he attempted to make a second dash for the staircase.

“Yes,” Sehun breathed out, dodging Jongdae, and headed towards the VIP-section. Jongdae grabbed his shoulder, flipping him around. 

“You can’t just… _ march up _ to someone in the VIP, Sehun!” 

“Why not?”

Jongdae cast him a nasty look. “Junmyeon, please, how can I explain basic human decency to this idiot?”

Junmyeon shrugged, already heading towards the bar. Rolling his eyes, Jongdae sighed and dragged Sehun along. 

Sehun stared into the VIP with utter despair in his eyes. There he was, the perfect man Sehun chased after all his life. Some dumb manners would not stand in the way of him getting what he wanted.

A shudder ran through him when he imagined what a man that size had in his pants.

"He is not exactly _ human_, though," Sehun mumbled, staring into the VIP section.

The man in VIP threw his head back and laughed. Sehun could’ve sworn he felt the ground thrum beneath his feet. 

“Sehun,” Jongdae said with a warning tone, tugging Sehun closer to himself.

The man’s eyes flickered to Sehun, giving him an once-over, eyebrow cocked. Sehun couldn’t breathe.

Tilting his head, the man beckoned Sehun closer, gaze leading to the VIP entrance.

Sehun gasped, wrenching himself out of Jongdae’s grasp. 

“I’m going. You cannot stop me. Text me later,” Sehun said, not sparing a glance at his friends before dashing towards the VIP staircase, sliding past the bouncer. How did he not stop him, Sehun didn’t know. 

Sheer luck, the man’s doings, or something else, Sehun did not care. He’d plop his butt on those thighs and do what he did the best.

Sehun sauntered over to the sofas, heading straight for the tall man. 

“Hello,” he purred.

The man patted his lap with an enormous hand, spreading his knees to give Sehun a neat little gap to slide between. “Hello to you too.”

Sehun bit back a whimper. His voice was so _ deep. _

Sliding on the man’s lap, Sehun made himself comfortable, taking in his surroundings. Beside the man was another giant, though smaller in stature. He looked kind of goofy. 

The group had two humans also, but the way the other one’s eyes darted across the room made it clear that he was as human as Sehun was a prude. What kind of a non-human he was, would be left mystery. Sehun wouldn’t bother to ask.

“What may I call you?” the man asked, his gigantic hand pressing against Sehun’s lower back. Crossing his legs, Sehun hid his ever-growing boner.

“Sehun. What about you?”

“Yifan. Would you want a drink?”

Sehun cocked his head to the side. “Of course.”

The man waved at the bartender, gesturing at Sehun on his lap. The bartender, a tall, slender man, nodded without further explanation. Sehun turned to Yifan, the bartender rolling his eyes when he thought Sehun couldn’t see. Yifan and he must have known each other.

“He’ll bring you something. What’s a pretty thing like you doing here alone?” Yifan asked, his pinky sliding between Sehun’s pants and the hem of his shirt, touching bare skin.

“I came with my friends. They’re at the bar but they’re boring,” Sehun answered, sticking his tongue out.

Yifan chuckled, his ring finger weaseling its way in too. Sehun shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Cute.”

The bartender approached them, two drinks in hand. 

The other drink was baby blue, served with a tiny umbrella. Sehun wanted to coo at it. It was just the type of drink he’d order for himself. 

“Well hello,” he said, giving Sehun his drink. He didn’t look him in the eye, only focused on Yifan. Sehun got the vibe that they did this often.

“How’s work going?” Yifan said, his voice teasing.

The barista handed Yifan a whole jug of beer that smelled stronger than any Sehun had previously encountered. It was also bigger than Sehun's entire head, almost comically huge.

Sehun thanked the barista, shuffling closer to Yifan. He radiated warmth, much more than an ordinary human would. An excellent thing, for someone as prone to freezing as Sehun.

Watching from the side as Yifan gulped down his gigantic beer, Sehun toyed with the rim of his own glass. It should have not been as hot as it was.

“Uneventful,” the man shrugged, picking up a few drinks still on the table. “Done with that?” he asked the other giant beside Yifan, playing with his phone.

“Oh. Yeah,” he mumbled, handing his empty drink over.

The bartender rolled his eyes, retreating back to the counter.

“Chanyeol, don’t be rude,” Yifan chastised, turning over towards him. Sehun gave him an once-over, appreciating the view.

“Hush I have a new record,” the man, Chanyeol, shushed, squinting hard at the device in his hands.

Yifan placed the jug down, running his hand up and down Sehun’s spine under his shirt, his fingers spanning the entire width of his back.

Sehun shuddered, arching his back into the touch, cradling the cold drink in his hands.

He’d taste it when the shivers stopped.

“Why are you gaming here?” Yifan laughed, his fingers tracing Sehun’s ribs.

“Bored,” Chanyeol answered, then lifted his head up. “Oh. You have a human.”

Yifan shot him an unimpressed look. “I have a human?”

“Well, is he not?”

Sehun blinked in confusion. 

“You’re hopeless,” Yifan chuckled. “Don’t mind him. Chanyeol is clueless,” he whispered, running his thumb over Sehun’s vertebrae one at a time, pressing into the dibs, softer at the protrusions.

Sehun shivered, taking a sip of his drink. 

It was absolutely amazing.

A mixture of lime, watermelon, and something he couldn’t pinpoint, something that would make his lips taste excellent. The plan was to get Yifan licking in his mouth as soon as possible.

“Is it good?”

“Mmm yes,” Sehun hummed, tipping over to the side to lean against Yifan’s chest. If he were any braver, he’d go and feel up Yifan’s abs, but he wanted to see how far he would go without Sehun reciprocating.

“Are those two your friends?” Yifan asked, nudging Sehun towards the bar, where Jongdae and Junmyeon were nursing their regulars, Junmyeon looking pissed. Sehun would too, if he was limited to one drink.

“Yup. Roommates too.”

“They’re cute.”

Sehun cocked an eyebrow. “Am I not?”

“Hmm. You’re very cute.”

“Thank you,” Sehun purred, taking another sip. “Thanks for the drink, also.”

“That was nothing. You look even cuter with it.”

A slight flush crept up Sehun’s neck. He wasn’t used to flirting like this. No way would he usually flirt so innocently, but he could not say he didn’t like the praise.

The corner of Yifan’s mouth twitched.

“Is it any good?”

“Mhm. Just what I would order myself.”

“He’s a good judge of character,” Yifan chuckled, nodding towards the bartender.

Sehun smiled, leaning against Yifan, pressing his head carefully on the man’s pectoral. 

“Yifan.”

Sehun noticed the two humans who had not bothered to introduce themselves, making their leave.

“We’ll be going,” the other one of the humans said, gripping the twitchy one’s hand. It was unlikely that he would be a human. Sehun could not pinpoint what he was, though.

“Be safe, Luhan,” Yifan hummed, sliding his hand across Sehun’s torso.

“Always,” the human said, nearly carrying the other creature out.

“What’s with him?” Sehun asked.

Yifan traced his ribcage one bone at a time. “Hypersensitivity. It sometimes gets too much. Luhan is just a dick, though.”

Snorting, Sehun craned his neck to see to the bar, where Jongdae and Junmyeon were leaning into each other, probably talking sap at each other. 

“Why does that sound like my roommates?” Sehun giggled.

Yifan shrugged and grinned, downing the rest of his beer. 

Sehun finished the drink, dropping the little umbrella in the glass, placing it on the low table in front of them. Yifan’s hands had gotten more adventurous, roaming the expanse of his torso, but never quite going where Sehun would want them to.

“Have anything in the cloakroom?” Yifan asked, pulling his hand out of Sehun’s shirt.

Sehun shook his head, eyes blown wide. The disappointment of not having Yifan’s hand on him turned into excitement. Yifan would take him somewhere, in more ways than one.

“Already?” 

“What do we have to do here? You can’t tell me you’d rather spend the night sitting on this uncomfortable armchair?”

“Hmm. But your lap is very comfortable,” Sehun retorted, getting his point across by squirming on said lap, making sure to get enough friction going on.

Yifan’s pupils expanded, his cock jumping in his pants. Sehun could feel it pulsing against his thigh. That was one hell of a cock Yifan had there.

He waved his hand to get the barista’s attention, making some sort of a gesture towards the drinks, then to himself. Must have been about his tab. Then, he turned to Sehun, pushing him off his lap and getting up for the first time.

Sehun scrambled back to give him room to get up, breath caught in his throat.

Yifan was Massive. Capital M and all. 

Sehun barely came up to his chest. 

Wanting to wheeze and collapse down to take in what a gorgeous _ thing _ Yifan was, Sehun swooned, craning his neck back to look Yifan in the eye.

His hand cupped the side of his face, Yifan bending down to press a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips that should not have the right to feel as intimate as it did.

Yifan licked his lips, letting his hand slide down on Sehun’s shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Yifan grabbed his arm, dragging Sehun out of the VIP area and the whole building through the back door. His hand circled all the way around his bicep, thumb and fingers overlapping. Sehun wanted to stop right there and beg to blow him.

Opening the back door, Yifan let Sehun out first, locking it after him.

“You might want to text your friends that you’re okay,” Yifan reminded him as he led Sehun to his car, parked a little ways from the door.

“Y-yeah,” Sehun stuttered, staring at the vehicle. It would make sense for Yifan to be driving something large but… not _ this _large.

“Plenty of room in the back seat,” Yifan teased, hitting the unlock button on his key, opening the door for Sehun like a true gentleman. 

“Thanks.” 

Sehun slid into the gigantic car, feeling exceptionally tiny sitting on the proportionally large seats. It was not a bad feeling in the least. He hid in his hands and groaned, pressing his cold fingers into his burning cheeks. 

Yifan circled around the car, getting in and igniting the engine in total silence. “So. My place or yours?”

“Yours. I live with my friends… And have a tiny bed,” Sehun said, looking Yifan up and down. He was still exceptionally attractive, even without strobe lights and alcohol buzzing in his veins.

“Alright. Text them you won’t be coming home tonight.”

“I won’t?”

“You think I’m not going to keep a cutie like you with me for a round of morning sex?”

A rush of heat bloomed across Sehun’s cheeks. Slow, sweet morning sex was something he greatly enjoyed, but also the fact he rarely got compliments like that.

Well, to Yifan, everyone was probably cute and little.

“Alright…” Sehun grumbled, fishing out his phone and typing in a hasty message. He had told them the primary reason of joining them for the club, so it would not be a surprise.

As Yifan rolled out of the parking lot, he placed his hand on Sehun’s thigh, almost fully encasing the thinnest part. Sehun wanted to move it and get him to grope his groin instead. That’d be way less detrimental to his sanity.

Sehun bit his lip to hold in a whimper, trying to take his mind out of the fact that such a man existed. 

The corner of Yifan’s mouth was raised, the tiniest hint of a smirk. Sehun wanted to slap it off his face.

The hand inched up his thigh, the fleshy part of his hand pressing into the seam of Sehun’s jeans, just barely hard enough to give him any sort of friction. 

Sehun bit his lip to hold in a moan. It was going to be a long ride.

—

Sehun got out of the car and turned around, now finally able to see it in light.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“This is a damn nice car,” Sehun hummed, circling around it to look at it from the front.

“I could screw you over the hood if you want.”

Sehun’s breath hitched, and for a moment, it was so easy to imagine bending over the hood, have Yifan pull his jeans down and fuck him against the warm metal.

“Shit,” Sehun cursed, cock jumping in his pants. “Yes please.”

“One day?” Yifan suggested, pulling Sehun from his fantasies by placing a wonderfully warm hand on his lower back.

“Y-yeah,” Sehun stuttered, turning around to face Yifan.

“You’re so damn cute,” Yifan mumbled, bending down to kiss Sehun.

Standing on his tiptoes to make it less awkward, Sehun wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck, trying to get the most out of the kiss. 

“You’re so fucking tall,” Sehun whimpered, struggling to stay upright.

“We’ll have to do that sitting down.”

“That sounds like a promise,” Sehun said, pressing his lower body against Yifan’s thigh. 

“It is one. But let’s get inside first,” Yifan said, giving Sehun’s ass a squeeze. After Sehun nodded, Yifan turned on his heels, heading towards the elevator.

Sehun gave a shaky exhale, following Yifan to the elevator doors. He chuckled to himself, realizing Yifan had to duck to step inside. Pressing the button of the highest floor, Yifan cornered Sehun in, looking him up and down.

“Hmm.”

“Hey!” Sehun yelped as his back collided against the cold elevator wall, his feet suddenly off the ground.

“Shush,” Yifan hushed, hoisting him up an inch, sealing his lips over Sehun’s.

Sehun whimpered, wrapping his legs around Yifan’s torso, clinging on tightly. “Fuck,” he cursed, whimpering in Yifan’s mouth.

“Fuck indeed,” Yifan hummed and lifted Sehun up more, kissing him so hard he tasted copper in his mouth.

The ride was over way too fast.

Yifan let Sehun down, stepping out of the elevator as Sehun caught his breath. Yifan was an amazing kisser. Good would be an understatement.

Trailing right behind Yifan, Sehun peeked over Yifan’s shoulder — or more like his side — at the doors lining the lobby. One of the doors was abnormally high. 

Yifan stopped at the tallest door, because _ of course _ he did. Sehun would flip tables if he could not fit through his own doorway. 

Sehun plastered himself against Yifan’s back, wrapping his arms around his middle. It was partly because he was tipsy and wanted to have something to lean against, and partly him wanting to feel the warmth radiating off of Yifan.

There was a couple pairs of determined beeps, and the door swung open.

“Welcome,” Yifan hummed, stepping inside with Sehun still clinging to his back.

Peeking out, Sehun took in the decor, lots of light gray, black, and white, with large furniture.

“Nice. I'm most interested in your bedroom, though.”

“Cheeky. Shoes off, first,” Yifan laughed, kicking his own off, turning around so that they were face to face. Or, more like face to chest.

Sehun obliged, putting his hands on Yifan’s biceps, feeling them up. They weren’t big by any means, not bulked up like some of the men Sehun occasionally went for had, but had a nice definition to them.

“So, bedroom?” Yifan asked, lifting Sehun up on his arms unceremoniously.

“Hey!” Sehun yelped, clinging on, afraid Yifan would drop him.

“Hush,” Yifan shushed, carrying him to a closed door, opening it without having to put Sehun down. “I’d show you around but we have more urgent matters to deal with at the moment.”

In a normal situation, Sehun would hiss and fight at the manhandling, but Yifan just carried him _ so effortlessly _ that there was no way Sehun would complain.

Also, Yifan’s strides were long, which meant he was faster in the bedroom, carried there.

“Nice,” Sehun complimented his bedroom, squirming until Yifan let him down. Tugging Yifan’s shirt out of his pants, Sehun smiled up at him coyly. “But I came for the main attraction.”

Yifan groaned and rolled his eyes. Sehun stifled his giggle.

Yanking Yifan’s fly open, Sehun dug his hands in the waistband, pulling them down Yifan’s incredibly long legs. Yifan did not have much bulk in his upper body, but Sehun was pleased to see thick, defined quads and calves that could _ crush _ him.

Getting fucked propped against the wall would not be an impossible feat, with those legs.

“Come on,” Sehun said and knelt, urging him to step out of the jeans and subsequently his socks.

Yifan took a shuddering breath, stepping closer to Sehun, bracing himself on Sehun’s shoulders. He did just that, kicking his jeans aside, pushing Sehun’s bangs back.

Sehun groaned lowly, looking down at the bulge in Yifan’s underwear, trying to stop the intense urge to just _ shove _ his whole face in it. 

They hadn’t even gotten to the good part and Sehun was already so horny that it’d take him at least two orgasms to calm down. 

Yifan swiped his thumb over Sehun’s lips, pulling the lower lip down. Sehun craned his neck, pushing his tongue against the thumb, laving over it slowly.

Sehun’s breath hitched at the look on Yifan’s face. He looked down at Sehun like he was the most beautiful thing to ever exist.

Butterflies erupted in Sehun’s stomach. 

He raised his hand, enclosing Yifan’s wrist to pay some attention to Yifan’s glorious hands. Sehun would not admit to having a hand fetish. He had an Yifan-hand fetish.

“I want these fingers _ in _ me,” Sehun moaned, bringing them up to his lips, giving one a lewd lick. Even his pinky was longer than Sehun’s palm and thicker than two of his longest fingers combined.

Yifan hissed, his fingers twitching in Sehun’s grasp.

“Are you sure about this?” Yifan asked, cupping the back of Sehun’s head. “I mean… I’ve never had sex with a human like this.”

Sehun pressed his head against the hand, pressing absent-minded kisses on Yifan’s fingers.

“What kind of sex have you had with humans then? And what’s the worst thing that could happen?” Sehun purred, running his hands up under Yifan’s shirt, feeling the ridges of his abs. It felt kind of good to know he was Yifan’s first, in a way.

“Me killing you, I guess? And I just… I stay clothed, most of the time,” Yifan admitted, running his thumb over Sehun’s tongue.

“That must be boring.”

“N-not really,” Yifan said, letting Sehun suckle his fingers into his mouth. “My fingers are enough for most of them. And it looks hot.”

“Mhm I can accept that,” Sehun hummed, taking two of his fingers into his mouth. He could not get them quite that far without the threat of gagging. “Okay this is hurting my knees,” he said, pulling himself up from the floor, hissing at the state of his knees.

Yifan was so tall he couldn’t rest comfortably on his shins, having to stand on his knees on the hardwood floor.

“Sorry,” Yifan apologized, even if it had nothing to do with anything he had any control over.

Sehun grinned, bringing Yifan’s hand to his face, just admiring them for a moment.

“How would you manage to kill me?” Sehun asked, letting his hands glide down, groping Yifan’s crotch. He felt up the size, the girth, the way the shaft was rolled and tucked in his underwear. He still wanted to shove his face in it, for good measure.

Yifan took a deep breath, letting the hand resting on Sehun’s head drop down to his shoulder.

“I could accidentally put too much pressure on you, rip you apart, crack your neck, fall on top of you and suffocate—”

Sehun’s jaw dropped wide open.

“Okay stop that’s hot. Fuck me.”

Yifan balked, freezing on the spot. Sehun held in a mad cackle, covering his mouth.

“Oh. Well would you at least want to… take a look before committing?” Yifan asked, scratching the back of his neck. The adorable gesture had Sehun’s insides twisting in a way that promised no good.

It promised _ feelings. _ Those were something Sehun was not equipped to handle.

Sehun licked his lips, nodding. “Show me. Don’t worry, I probably have taken something like that in me previously”

Yifan cocked an eyebrow. “Size queen much? I would argue otherwise, I mean…”

That was a big, bold statement.

A shudder ran through Sehun’s entire body, precome soaking his itsy bitsy briefs. He lived along the motto _ the bigger the better, _ and if Yifan kept his promise...

Yifan took a step back, pulling his shirt up. It revealed a sliver of skin Sehun would gladly nibble on. The tight underwear he wore hugged his hips, the front of them bulging out of his thighs. Sehun only got that when he was on his way to being hard.

Large hands slid under the waistband, Yifan’s eyes watching for Sehun’s reaction anxiously.

Previously contained by the thick denim, Yifan’s bulge looked even larger in a pair of tight boxer briefs. It looked so _ heavy, _ hanging low between Yifan’s thighs. Sehun contained his whimper. With the height Yifan had, his crotch was on the level of Sehun’s chest, which probably meant lots of general, daily discomfort to Yifan, but a glorious view for Sehun.

“Fuck,” Sehun cursed, his voice weak. “Can I touch?”

Yifan nodded, his breath hitching visibly.

Sehun moaned behind his teeth, lifting his hand up to cup the bulge, finding which way his cock lay, trying to coax it out of its tucked state. He wanted to shove his _ whole being _ into it.

The cock twitched, starting to grow in Sehun’s hands as he fondled it, reaching behind to feel up Yifan’s balls also. He could barely hold them in one hand. There would be no doubt that after Yifan came, either his face would be drenched, or his ass filled to the brim, with come. His own cock jumped at the thought, a shiver running down his spine.

Sehun had always liked men who came a lot.

“Holy fuck,” Yifan groaned, bending down to kiss Sehun on the mouth. “You’re so hot,” he whispered. It wasn’t much of a whisper, the sound thrumming in Sehun’s ribcage. 

Reaching up on his tiptoes, Sehun used Yifan’s forearms for leverage, bringing himself closer. Trying to keep his balance, Sehun pressed his sternum against the bulge, the massive cock sliding between his pectorals.

Yifan rumbled another curse, reaching for Sehun’s mouth again, intentionally pressing his pelvis into him. Keeping Sehun in place with a massive hand, Yifan slid his tongue in Sehun’s mouth, thrusting deliberately against the hard bone.

Sehun tried to stay upright as a rush of blood down made him feel woozy, leaning into Yifan’s hold.

He broke off from the kiss, pressing his own crotch against Yifan’s thigh, rocking against it to alleviate some of the pressure.

When Yifan’s cock jerked against his chest, was Sehun reminded of the task at hand.

He whimpered quietly, pushing his fingers under the waistband of Yifan’s boxer briefs, pulling it down and off, letting the elastic snap against Yifan’s thighs.

Yifan’s cock sprung out, bobbing in the air.

Sehun’s jaw dropped open.

“Holy shit.”

Sehun snapped his mouth shut. “Woah…”

Sehun stared at Yifan’s cock in awe, grabbing it with both hands, cradling the head in his palms. “It’s so… big… You’re not even all the way hard yet!”

Yifan chuckled, sounding embarrassed. Sehun was too enamored to look at his face to confirm, pulling the foreskin behind.

“Do you have condoms for this thing?” Sehun asked. He usually preferred giving head and getting fucked with one on, but he doubted _ this size _ would have anything available. 

“No. Nothing that wouldn’t end up breaking when I come,” Yifan said, pushing Sehun’s fringe back. “I don’t do this very often, so my recent test results should be still relevant. Want to see?”

Sehun thumbed the slit. It was three times the length of the pad of his thumb, already wet and glistening with a bead of precome. Yifan was turning out to be a wet one, as the slit filled with more of it, sticking into his fingers.

“No need to. I believe you. My tests aren’t recent but I use condoms for everything so... “

“That’s settled then,” Yifan said, leaning down to kiss Sehun again. Even his mouth was twice the size of a normal human’s, encompassing Sehun’s lips easily. “Cutie.”

Sehun whimpered, leaning down to press a kiss on the tip of his cock, the massive, bulbous head spewing precome on his lips, dripping down his chin. Yifan was _ definitely _a wet one. All the better for Sehun.

“You look so good,” Yifan mumbled, pushing Sehun’s hair aside. Sehun hummed in approval, sticking his tongue in the slit, lapping up the precome gathered in it.

“Sit down,” Sehun said, pushing Yifan towards the bed. It was enormous, as was everything else in the man’s apartment. Sehun wanted to jump on it like a child. He probably would, unless his main goal was not to be impaled by Yifan’s cock.

Yifan chuckled, plopping his ass on the edge of the bed. Sehun kneeled between his legs, wrapping his hand around the middle of the shaft. His thumb didn’t touch his fingers when circling the thickest part.

Licking his lips, Sehun stared at the sight, not minding Yifan’s flustered state. 

“You were right. My toys don’t come nearly this big.”

Yifan shrugged. “How big?”

Sehun wrapped his hand around the base, sliding upwards. “Quite a bit thinner. You’re like a goddamn Pringles can.” 

“Don’t mention Pringles when you’re about to blow me.”

Sehun smirked.

“Oh? Can’t fit your hand into one?”

“You fu—” Yifan started, shut up by Sehun leaning in and giving the underside a filthy lick, letting saliva drip down the shaft.

“Yeah?”

“Go on,” Yifan wheezed, leaning back into his arms.

Sehun smirked in victory, playing with the tip, laving over it with his tongue. He could probably fit it inside his mouth if he stretched his jaw really far.

“If I accidentally bite you, it’s your fault,” he said, wetting his lips, letting the thick head slide in his mouth carefully.

Yifan rumbled a curse, twitching in his mouth. By some miracle, it felt like he was _ growing _ inside Sehun’s mouth.

It made sense, though. Large cocks took a lot of time to get hard. 

Yifan groaned, pushing Sehun’s fringe aside, spreading his knees further apart. Sehun hummed in approval, letting himself rest against the hand with the head of his cock stuffing his mouth, sliding towards his esophagus.

Sehun had never sucked a cock that made his jaw ache in such a way. So far, he was enjoying the experience.

“Damn you look so pretty.”

Sehun pulled off with a pop, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. 

“I do?” he asked, milking every compliment out of Yifan he could as he kept stroking the shaft and toying with the slit.

“The prettiest,” Yifan smiled fondly, not paying any mind to Sehun’s tone. “How far can you take it?”

Squinting, Sehun thought of it. “Not very far… I’ll have to try.”

“Don’t choke yourself,” Yifan warned, wrapping his fingers around the base.

Sehun shot him a teasing glance, swallowing and taking a deep breath before wetting his lips and diving in.

The first part was easy.

He kept his teeth behind his lips, letting the round head bump against his palate. It was large enough not to trigger his gag reflex, only making his throat constrict. Sehun frowned, craning his neck to allow it to slip further, hitting the back of his throat.

Feeling the stretch in his throat, Sehun pushed his head, the thick cock sliding partway down his throat, past the constricting ring.

“Holy shit,” Yifan swore, a burst of precome dripping down Sehun’s throat. “Don’t choke.”

Sehun wanted to roll his eyes, but was afraid even a tiny movement like that would set off his gag reflex. It wouldn’t be pleasant, with the way Yifan was plugging up his airways.

Pulling himself off, Sehun panted against Yifan’s thigh, trying to catch his breath. “Not much further than that, I guess.”

Yifan stroked his cock, a massive organ in his equally massive hand. Sehun wondered if Yifan’s hand was enough to cover his own cock. That’d be a whole new experience.

“Fuck.”

Sehun chuckled, giving the shaft a gentle kiss. “I like it. And I want it in me.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Yifan asked, still pleasuring himself with slow strokes. Sehun could not stop staring. It was probably as long as his forearm, or more. There wasn’t much else he could compare it to.

“Mhm. You don’t get a chance of fucking a giant every day so why let the opportunity slide?”

“I don’t know? Sanity? Self-preservation?”

Sehun snorted, hiding his face into the soft part of Yifan’s thigh. He was glad Yifan hadn’t seen his toy collection. Or any of the clips he had filmed of himself playing with said toys. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You,” Sehun smirked, getting up and climbing on his lap, ridding himself of his shirt. 

Yifan’s hands were on him on the instant, and Sehun reveled in the attention, leaning back to let Yifan toy with him.

“So pretty.”

Sehun bit his lip, holding in a needy whine.

“Stop praising me or I’m going to keep you.”

“Hm?” Yifan hummed, fingers playing with Sehun’s nipples. His hand was large enough to reach both at the same time, and it didn’t do much good to Sehun’s sanity. “Keep me just for my compliments?”

“And this bed.”

Yifan snorted. “You haven’t even lied on it.”

“I will, soon.”

“Correct,” Yifan shrugged, grabbing Sehun by his waist, manhandling him on his back in the middle of the bed.

Sehun’s breath left him with a woosh.

He whimpered quietly, cock throbbing painfully in his pants. There was no way he’d survive any of this. Yifan was way too hot and Sehun would thank his roommates from the bottom of his heart for suggesting the club.

Yifan would ruin him for anyone else.

“You liked that?”

“Mmm… Yes—” Sehun moaned, grasping the sheets. Yifan’s voice was so deep it resonated with the bed frame. 

“You like me manhandling you like you’re tiny? Fragile?”

Sehun moaned, shutting himself up by slapping a hand over his face. That was it. It was over. Yifan would kill him. 

Yifan smirked knowingly. “Hmm.”

Sehun whimpered, wanting to sock Yifan in the face.

“So cute,” Yifan mouthed against Sehun’s shoulder, leaving three butterfly kisses along his trapezius.

Moaning breathily, Sehun turned his head to the side, lip clamped between his teeth. Yifan boasted the most self-satisfied smirk known to man on his ridiculously attractive face.

Sehun wanted to smoosh his face into the pillows in front of him and _ scream. _

The next second his jeans and socks were yanked off of him, flying across the room like the rest of the clothing shed before.

“Just ask and I’ll manhandle you in any way you want.”

“Was that a promise?” Sehun asked, the tiniest smirk playing on his face.

“Mhm.”

“Then you’re going to manhandle me against a wall, keep me there, and fuck me.”

Yifan laughed, putting both hands on Sehun’s waist, running them up and down his sides. Sehun shuddered, letting out a sigh of content.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please fuck me against the wall,” Sehun pleaded after making eye contact, arching into the touch. The comforter tangled at his feet, the sheets bunching up along with them. 

“We’ll see,” Yifan said, pinching Sehun’s nipple. He mewled, arching his back, cock throbbing painfully in his underwear.

“You promi–SED!” 

Yifan flipped Sehun around before he could finish, pinning him down against the mattress, two huge hands pressing into Sehun’s back.

“Did I?”

Sehun tried to retort snarkily but choked in his own spit, turning it to mere whining.

“Such a cutie you are.”

“Shut up!” Sehun whined, shoving his face in the sheets. It was not the time to be called cute. No, not in the middle of foreplay.

Yifan tilted his head to the side, running his hand along the back of Sehun’s thigh, stopping right before his ass. “Are you sure you want me to do that?” he asked, letting his thumb press dangerously close to Sehun’s crotch.

Sehun moaned, pressing back against the touch, bracing his hands on the mattress.

“N-no—”

“That’s more like it,” Yifan hummed, giving Sehun’s ass cheek a squeeze before letting his hand run over it to Sehun’s waist, pinky finger slipping under the waistband of Sehun’s briefs.

Sehun lifted his hips, hiding his smirk in the sheets. Yifan was in for a surprise.

“You’re so fucking tiny,” Yifan said in wonder, pressing his thumb into the soft skin near Sehun’s spine. 

Sehun would be self-conscious about it unless he was about to fuck a literal giant. Instead he huffed in annoyance, wiggling his ass. Yifan should just take the hint and strip him.

“So, so tiny and pretty…” Yifan hummed, groping Sehun’s ass with both hands. Only after that he hooked his fingers under the waistband, pulling the briefs down Sehun’s legs. 

The briefs halfway down Sehun’s thighs, Yifan reached for the nightstand with his other hand, freezing midway.

Yifan sucked air in through his teeth, spreading Sehun’s ass cheeks apart.

“What?” Yifan gaped, pressing his thumb against the base. “This is… something. Wow. Sehun. Damn.”

Sehun grinned, heat creeping up his neck. Craning his neck, Sehun gave Yifan a smug smirk. “I came to the club with the sole intention of getting fucked.”

Yifan groaned, closing his eyes for a moment.

“You were sitting on my lap with a straight face… With a plug inside?”

Sehun shrugged. Not his first rodeo, no.

“Yeah. Why not?”

Yifan groaned, running his hand over the swell of Sehun’s ass. He muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, eyes fixated on the plug.

Sehun smirked, wiggling his bum. “Take it out. Then finger me.”

“Bossy,” Yifan chuckled, wrapping his fingers around the plug, slowly inching it out. Sehun mewled as the thick part slipped out, lube dripping down his perineum. “Damn.”

Sehun gave a breathless chuckle, stuffing a pillow under his hips. He made sure it was cotton, so him coming on it wouldn’t totally ruin it.

“You’re so tiny otherwise and your ass is… Like this,” Yifan said in awe, fondling with the cheeks.

Sehun laughed. “Thank my mama. But please finger me. Please.”

Yifan cocked an eyebrow, leaning over Sehun’s body, face close to his ear. “What are the magic words?”

Sehun looked over his shoulder, biting on his lip. Didn’t they say that the dumbest ideas tended to be the best?

“Daddy?” 

Yifan cracked up, his booming laughter shaking the bed. “So that’s what you’re into? You’re a bratty, baby boy?”

“Nooo…” Sehun whined, hiding his face. 

“Try again, dear?”

Sehun peeked over his shoulder, lip finding its way between his teeth. “Finger me, please, Yifan?”

Still chuckling a little, Yifan pushed the first finger in, not adding any more lube. Sehun had made sure extra lube would not be necessary. It was partly because he liked feeling full to the point it hurt.

One finger was like two of his own, the knuckle spreading Sehun’s rim further apart than the plug’s stem had. It was a pleasant stretch, his wet entrance accommodating Yifan’s finger easily.

“You can put in more,” Sehun mumbled, snatching a pillow under his chest so he’d have something to hug. Sehun would need a long while of prepping to take Yifan’s massive cock in, even if he wanted it to burn.

Pressing in a second alongside the first finger, Yifan pumped the fingers, scooting closer to Sehun on the bed. Sehun blew out a lungful of air, melting into the mattress. Yifan took it as a hint to push the third one in.

“Fuck that’s a stretch,” Sehun gasped, squeezing the pillow tightly.

“Hurts?”

Sehun shook his head, furrowing his brow. “N-no, it feels good.”

Yifan put his other hand on the small of Sehun’s back, the fingers inside him doing a little wiggle. Every little movement felt _ massive. _

“I want you to _ fuck me,” _ Sehun whimpered, thrusting his hips against the mattress.

“You’ll never be able to take me with this little prepping.”

Sehun whined. “Try me. Fucking _ try me.” _

“Sehun, dear.”

“I want it,” he panted, arching his back against Yifan’s hand. “If you don’t fuck me I’m going to cry.”

Yifan exhaled, giving up. “Should I add more lube?”

“What brand do you have?” Sehun asked. Yifan would have to take him from behind. In no way would he be able to take him in missionary. 

Instead of answering, Yifan reached over to his nightstand, pulling a bottle of the same brand Sehun had at home.

“I guess we use the same lube, then. And… maybe a little bit on your cock?”

Yifan nodded. “Good idea. How do you want to do this?”

Sehun craned his neck to see Yifan stroke his cock, spreading the lube all over the first few inches, then some at the base. 

“Uhh… From behind, I guess?”

Yifan nodded, frowning as he looked at Sehun. “Your thighs are too short for kneeling… Are you okay with lying down?”

Sehun’s breath hitched. “Will you crush me?”

“Only if you want to,” Yifan said, wiggling his eyebrows, wiping his hand on the sheets.

Heat bloomed across Sehun’s cheeks, his cock pulsing, trapped beneath his abdomen.

“I kind of do.”

“Get comfy,” Yifan said, shrugging his shirt off, sending it flying across the room. Sehun whimpered, clenching his hands into the sheets. He wanted to _ touch him. _

Sehun puffed up the pillow under his hips, tucking his cock nicely under himself.

Yifan’s gigantic form blanketed his back, the man climbing over Sehun’s thighs to align himself with Sehun’s entrance.

Shuffling in place, Sehun got himself comfortable, stuffing the pillow under his hips, snatching another one to hug into his chest.

“Can I?”

“Y-yeah,” Sehun nodded, spreading his legs as far as they could go bracketed by Yifan’s own.

Yifan leaned into his other hand, the mattress tipping off to that side, to get his cock lined up, pressing the mere tip in.

“Holy fuck—”

“Too much?”

“J-just perfect… Fuck—” Sehun moaned, arching his back. Yifan slid inside a bit more. “What the—”

Sehun whimpered, clenching around the shaft as Yifan slowly but surely pressed himself inside, stopping every once in a while to give Sehun time to adjust.

“That’s so good,” Sehun said breathlessly, arching his back, Yifan’s cock sliding in a bit further. “How much still?”

“See for yourself,” Yifan said smugly, pulling back a bit before thrusting deeper.

Sehun rolled his eyes but craned his neck to see for himself. Let the man be smug if he wanted to.

“Shit.”

Yifan still had at least a quarter of his length to go. Ten centimeters more of dick to plug Sehun up with. 

“I-I think we need more lube,” Sehun whimpered, thrusting into the pillow to take the edge off. 

“Mhm.”

Yifan reached over, dragging over Sehun’s walls as he was forced to pull out some.

Sehun sighed, slumping down, legs and back aching from the tension.

The next moment Yifan squeezed a generous amount of lube on the spot they were conjoined, quite literally freezing Sehun’s ass off.

“Shit! Don’t break my dick!”

“Don’t freeze my asshole!” Sehun yelled back, clenching around Yifan’s cock, squirming to warm the lube up, whining high in his throat. 

Yifan laughed, letting himself fall on top of Sehun, pushing his cock an inch further in. “Breathe, baby.”

Preening at the nickname, Sehun pretended to be mad, hiding his face in the sheets. 

“Trying,” he mumbled.

Yifan pushed himself up to align his cock with Sehun’s passage, his breath hitching every time Sehun clenched around him. 

As he eased himself in all the way, Yifan’s hip bones came to rest against Sehun’s ass. The cock inside him pressed against places in his body he did not know was possible to touch.

“Holy shit,” Sehun whined, clenching against the base. “G-go on—”

“Hurts?”

“N-not really?” Sehun winced, trying to regain his breathing. 

“I’ll give you some time,” Yifan chuckled, dropping on his elbows. 

Sehun wheezed, a part of him just wanting Yifan to _ fuck him right now this instant, _ the other part thankful for the break to adjust. 

After a while, the former took over.

“Okay. Fuck me. Please.”

The first thrust knocked the air out of Sehun’s lungs.

“F-fuck,” he whimpered, his brows scrunching together as he tried to keep himself in place, Yifan’s strong thrusts sending him sliding up the bed.

Yifan grunted, pulling Sehun back, placing both of his elbows beside Sehun’s head to anchor him in place. “You’re not going anywhere,” he mumbled teasingly, pressing a tender kiss on his hair.

Sehun relaxed, letting Yifan do all the work as he rode the wave of pleasure, moaning quietly into the sheets.

After a moment of steady, paced fucking, Yifan pulled out, lube trickling down Sehun’s perineum. Sehun let out an alarmed whimper, craning his neck to look back. Yifan smiled reassuringly, getting up to stand beside the bed. 

Sehun rolled to his back, whining at the lack of a cock inside him. “What? Why?” he whined, already stroking his cock.

“I promised to manhandle you.”

“Oh.”

Yifan grabbed both of his ankles, yanking him to the edge of the bed so that he could scoop Sehun up. Sehun whimpered, wrapping his legs around Yifan’s torso, already rutting against his abdomen. 

Carrying Sehun to the nearest clear wall, Yifan hoisted his legs on his forearms, pressing Sehun against the wall. 

“Help me slide in?”

Sehun nodded and whimpered quietly, reaching down to grab Yifan’s cock and line it up against his entrance, the wet, gaping hole brushing over the tip.

“Fuck,” Yifan cursed, letting Sehun slide down the wall to get the head inside. The stretch was more intense this way, but with the good stretch Sehun had already had, Yifan slipped inside painlessly.

Holding Sehun up from his waist, Yifan thrusted in, ramming him against the wall.

“Ohh fuck,” Sehun moaned, his head thunking against the wall behind, hands grappling for something to hold onto.

Yifan came closer, which meant his range of movement became smaller, but he made Sehun feel even smaller, cradled in his arms.

Sehun looked down at their bodies, tears blurring his vision.

Mistake. A huge mistake.

Sehun’s stomach bulged out at every thrust as Yifan’s cock pummeled his insides.

“Ngh, fuck—”

Yifan leaned closer, panting in Sehun’s hair. “Yeah?”

“That feels… feels so good,” Sehun whimpered, digging his nails into Yifan’s shoulders.

Yifan’s hands hoisted him up, his hips ramming against his ass with bruising force.

Sehun whimpered, tears bursting out of his eyes.

“Hngh—” Sehun gasped, “help me, Yifan, help me out—”

Yifan hissed, moving Sehun’s weight to his other arm so his left one was free to move, his hand wrapping around Sehun’s shaft.

“Look at yourself.”

It was probably a rhetorical statement but Sehun still cast his eyes down, Yifan’s massive cock still showing through his abdomen, the base of the shaft visible right before he thrusted back in. Clamping down on his lower lip, Sehun whined and thrusted into Yifan’s hand.

“Your— your hand is _ so _ big, it feels so good,” Sehun wailed, toes curling so hard they cramped.

“Yes baby, come, come,” Yifan mumbled in his ear, stroking Sehun to completion.

Sehun screamed and threw his head back, convulsing so hard Yifan’s cock slipped out of him as his own spewed come over Yifan’s hand.

Yifan let go of his cock, grabbing Sehun’s ass with both hands, thrusting back inside. He resumed the earlier, bruising pace, holding Sehun’s limp body up against the wall.

Sehun wiped his tears off, sniffling quietly.

Yifan was all he wanted in a hookup _ and more. _

“Inside?” Sehun suggested, voice broken from the screaming.

“Yeah—” Yifan grunted, dropping Sehun a little lower so he could use all of his length to fuck into his ass.

Yifan’s hips stilled, just pressing deep into Sehun’s ass. “F-fuck,” he moaned brokenly, hands digging into Sehun’s ass.

Yifan came for _ ages, _ filling Sehun up with so much come that it trickled out, more and more of it bursting out as his cock pulsed, _ throbbed _ inside Sehun.

Letting out a pleasured sigh, Yifan cursed softly, putting Sehun down on his two feet. 

Only that they weren’t strong enough to hold him up. Sehun slid on the floor, letting himself tip over to not let the come leak out of his ass and stain Yifan’s floor.

“Are you alright?”

“No…”

“Can you get up?”

Sehun groaned. “I don’t wanna…”

Yifan chuckled, looming in front of Sehun, his cock still jutting out of his body in a comical angle. Sehun would cackle if he was not so exhausted and spent.

“Are you always such a baby after coming?”

“Sometimes,” Sehun mumbled, closing his eyes, curling up and hugging his own knees.

Yifan kneeled beside him, gently collecting him in his arms to haul to the bed, tucking him under the covers. Sehun smiled, letting his eyes droop shut as Yifan climbed on the bed with him.

A shudder ran through Sehun and he pulled the covers better around himself, shuffling towards Yifan for warmth. His backside was throbbing a little, but it was not an uncomfortable feeling.

Spreading his arms, Yifan pulled Sehun up close, tucking the covers over himself also.

“That was so good,” Sehun muttered into Yifan’s chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

The fact Yifan’s hands started roaming the expanse of his body the second he settled in place did not help a single bit. Sehun whimpered, screwing his eyes shut.

Yifan started with his shoulders, running over Sehun’s back to grope his ass. Sehun sighed in content, throwing his leg over Yifan’s waist.

Long fingers slid over Sehun’s hole, down to his perineum.

“Hngh that’s… I’m sensitive,” Sehun mumbled, biting down on his lip.

“I’ll be gentle,” Yifan promised, pressing a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

Sehun nodded, far too spent to object any further. 

Yifan kept his lips against Sehun’s skin, pressing into his prostate through his perineum, reaching over to play with Sehun’s soft cock, now hardening at the attention.

“Second round?” Yifan suggested, fondling Sehun’s ball in his gigantic fingers.

“I don’t think my ass can handle it.”

“Do you want to come again?”

Sehun moaned low in his throat. “That… that does sound good.”

Yifan smirked, pressing a kiss on Sehun’s forehead, wrapping his hand around Sehun’s cock. 

“Fingers… In my butt, please,” Sehun mumbled, shuffling closer to Yifan until he could tuck his face into his neck.

Yifan chuckled. “Do I need to fuck you every time I want you to have manners?” he asked, sliding his other hand between Sehun’s thighs, fondling the stretched rim gently. Pushing two fingers in, Yifan went straight for his prostate, barely pressing in one knuckle.

“Maybe.”

“I can live with that,” Yifan hummed, rubbing his thumb over Sehun’s slit.

Sehun whimpered, frowning into Yifan’s neck, clenching around the fingers pressing into his prostate. It was easily his next favorite thing to do, right after being drilled into a surface of some sort, hard or soft. 

“You have such nice thighs,” Yifan complimented, swiping his thumb along the soft skin on the backs of one, resting at the crease between Sehun’s butt and thigh. “And of course, the cutest butt.”

Sehun mewled, pressing his lips against Yifan’s collarbone, his hands grasping the sheets between them. “Y-Yifan, Yifan, f-fuck,” Sehun stuttered, thrusting into Yifan’s hand until he came, clenching hard around Yifan’s fingers.

“Baby,” Yifan cooed, pumping his fingers slowly in Sehun’s ass to ride his orgasm out.

Pulling the fingers out, Yifan inspected his hand. “Hot.”

Sehun squinted and craned his neck to see Yifan’s fingers covered in a mixture of come and lube, dripping down his palm. 

Whining in shame, Sehun hid in Yifan’s chest, trying to clench his ass so that no more of it seeped out. It was a lost cause, the two orgasms having already pumped out most of Yifan’s come out, sticking his thighs together.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Yifan hummed, pulling his hand out.

Sehun sighed in relief, thinking he would get up and go get something to clean them up with, instead having Yifan’s hand return, this time not through his thighs.

Yifan chuckled, fondling Sehun with his wet hand, spreading the mixture covering Sehun’s crack and entrance across his perineum and balls, rolling them in his fingers. 

Sehun whimpered from the overstimulation, ready to snap at Yifan for torturing him, but Yifan kept his touch just light enough to feel good and not painful.

Clenching his thighs, Sehun captured Yifan’s hand between them, rocking against Yifan’s thumb that was pressing into his prostate through his perineum.

Yifan’s left hand, the one that had stroked him previously returned, retrieving some of the wetness on the pad of his thumb. He held Sehun’s softening cock and balls in one hand, rolling them around in his grip painfully slowly.

Sehun mewled, tears springing out of his eyes.

The thumb moved Sehun’s cock around, Yifan’s forefinger keeping it in place as his thumb pressed into the sensitive slit, rubbing it in slow, light circles. The rest of Yifan’s fingers dug into Sehun’s balls, squeezing them softly.

Letting himself be lulled into a false sense of peace, Sehun relaxed in Yifan’s arms, sliding his shin between Yifan’s.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Yifan chuckled into Sehun’s hair.

“It feels so good…”

Yifan tightened his grip, thumb digging painfully into the head, fingers crushing Sehun’s balls in their grip.

“A-ah—” Sehun whimpered, a burst of warmth leaking out of his cock.

“What was that?” he moaned, thrusting into Yifan’s hand, trying to recover from the onslaught.

“Nothing. Did you like it?” Yifan asked, still fondling Sehun’s genitals in his hand.

“Y-yeah.”

Yifan pressed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead, reaching over for something in the nightstand drawer. Some of the warmth escaped through the gap, forcing Sehun to shuffle even closer.

Sehun closed his eyes, not looking at whatever Yifan was doing. He heard a rustle, and then something cold and wet swiped across his swollen ass. 

Letting a slight sound of surprise, Sehun jumped, breath hitching.

“Just cleaning you up, love,” Yifan hummed into his hair, his voice reverberating wonderfully in Sehun’s chest.

Sehun preened at the pet name, tucking his face safely in Yifan’s shoulder as he ran the wipe over the mess they created.

Still sensitive, Sehun winced when Yifan cleaned his balls, tracing over the shaft of his cock.

“Sorry,” Yifan hummed, taking some of the pressure off. 

Yifan chucked the dirty wipe somewhere, placing his hand on Sehun’s hip. Shuffling closer, Sehun intertwined their legs, seeking for warmth.

Realizing this was the perfect opportunity to be the _ littlest _ spoon, Sehun flipped over, pulling the edge of the covers to hug.

“Cuddle me.”

“Was that an order?”

“Yes. You fucked me into the next millennia. The least I deserve are some goddamn good cuddles,” Sehun grumbled, already trying to figure out what to use as an ice pack when he got home.

“Alright, cutie.”

Yifan grabbed Sehun’s hip, yanking him backwards, a wonderful warmth cocooning him from all sides. This was the second reason Sehun looked for the tall guys to fuck. Letting out a noise of satisfaction, Sehun shuffled really close to Yifan, gluing himself against his body.

“You’re so goddamn cute,” Yifan mumbled. “Do I need to call you more pet names for you to keep me?”

“Nnnah… Or yes. Call me pet names,” Sehun said, his eyes already drooping shut. Then, a wonderful idea crossed his mind. Sehun turned his head, smiling coyly at Yifan. 

“Guess what? I’ll let you keep _ me _ if you get me an ice pack and get back to cuddling me in the next sixty seconds.”

The corner of Yifan’s mouth twitched.

“Challenge accepted.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i-- i have nothing to say for myself. 
> 
> V. i goddamn love you just so you know. also B, you're very good at spurring me on to write absolute filth. then J, who is the reason this fic ever sees the light of day. all hail J.
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or if you're shy curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics on twitter and occasionally just yell into the abyss, curiouscat is the best place for fic related questions aside from the comments down belowww. you're welcome to just lurk, also.
> 
> 1 kudos = one smooch for my cat, if you comment i'm giving him a treat


End file.
